


Something odd about the five Shelby brother

by Sterek_09



Series: Shelby love [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brothers, F/F, F/M, Foursome, Gen, Guns, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Polygamy, Sharing, Threesome, mob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09
Summary: Jerry Shelby is an enigma to the people of Birmingham, they have no idea where he came from. Little did they know he wasn't really a Shelby brother but their male lover.





	Something odd about the five Shelby brother

Something odd about the five Shelby brother 

No one really knows where Jerry Shelby came from it's like he just appeared over night, no one questioned him though he was Shelby and no on messes with them. Unlike the rest of the Shelby brothers he mainly stayed with the women helping them with their shopping or with their work. Everyone assumed it was because of the attack on Ada a few years ago that they now wanted to keep all the women safe. When he was with the brothers he was always close to Arthur laughing at the jokes he told and the stories. Tommy would clap a hand on jerrys shoulder when he left and john would grab his hip to steady Him as they walked home but no one questioned it. 

Ten years ago 

It's late when the Shelby brothers finish their business, they decided they need to let off some steam at the whore house. When they enter they are welcomed by a big busty lady with brown hair. She leads them to a table and says the shows about to start. Of course London had to be extra and couldn't just have whores they had to have a whole show. The lights dim and sexy jazz music starts to play then a man with with a mesh blue coat comes out from behind the curtains. He put his right leg up on the chair in the middle of the small stage his black heels shinning in the stage light. Then he starts moving his hips to the beat of the music 

All three brothers where enchanted by the man on stage. The way his body moved to the music and his eyes dark like chocolate. They knew they had to have him to feel him under them. The brothers have shared before during the war and once or twice after however they didn't know if this man would want to be with all three of them. Once he was finished tommy called the busty lady over and asked for a private room with the young man, she agreed after tommy gave her £100 and waved her off. 

A young blonde girl lead the brothers to a room at the back that had purple walls and green bedding. It takes ten minutes for the man to get to the room by then all three Shelby brothers have here shirts undone and there trousers unzipped. When he enters he's wearing red lingerie with makes his pale skin standout. The light showing that he's actually years younger than they first thought. "right if you make me bleed it's an extra £3, then if you mess you my face £5." He says, his voice like honey.   
All the brothers are in shock that kind of shit has happened to this young man so beautiful. " I'm tommy, this is Arthur and that john. We won't hurt you my darling... we was wondering if you would have all three of us ? At the same time ?"


End file.
